Oblivious Shamy
by empty-the-sky
Summary: Amy is as oblivious as Sheldon when someone flirts with her.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings, fellow earthlings!**

 **I'm not sure what I wrote, basically it's just a bunch of ideas I had. The purpose was to write something cute, so I hope it works.**

 **Sadly, I do not own The Big Bang Theory nor its characters otherwise Sheldon and Amy would already have those 15 children, each would be conceived naturally (and I mean by coitus, mind you), and would be shown on screen.**

* * *

Penny thought that Amy was as clueless as Sheldon when someone flirted with her. The girls were finally having a proper girls' night after Bernadette was fit enough and her son could be left at home with the father.

The waiter was extremely friendly to them, but especially to Amy. Not that Amy was not attractive, she was practically glowing that night. But the fact that there was a huge ring on Amy's finger should be a clear sign that the woman was unavailable.

Penny was once a waitress herself, she knew when it was necessary to flirt a little to get extra tips. She also knew when someone was flirting because one was flirting.

Twirling the wine in her glass, Penny looked at Amy. As expected, she was oblivious to the whole scene.

"Amy, you do realize that he's flirting with you, right?" Penny decided to cut the chase when the waiter came to their table for the fifth time that evening.

"Oh, thank God! I thought it was just me," Bernadette agreed.

"What? No, he isn't," Amy frowned. "He's just being nice."

"Sweetie, he's been checking this table for more times than he needed to and he only looked at you, he poured more wine in your glass than ours, plus, he totally checked you out when you walked to the restroom," Penny said.

"That's ridiculous," Amy said. "But did he really?" she sounded excited.

* * *

"Amy, are you ready?" Sheldon called from the living room.

They had plan to have dinner with Leonard and Penny at the new Italian restaurant that just opened. Despite Sheldon's protest ( _it's just opened, there wasn't enough review!_ ), they decided to go anyway.

"Yes, I am," Amy walked out of the bedroom and grabbed her purse.

Sheldon smiled. She looked really pretty that evening and he told her so. Amy only waved her hand but clearly blushed. "Let's go," she said.

They opened the door at the same time as Leonard and Penny. They greeted each other and started to walk down the stairs. They had agreed to ride in one car and Leonard would drive.

The drive was uneventful except that one time when Sheldon commented on Leonard's driving skill which made Leonard threatened to drive directly into a concrete wall and caused Sheldon to keep his mouth shut for the remaining of the drive.

The new restaurant was crowded and somehow their reservation got mixed up. Penny tried to talk to maître d' who told them to wait and he would see what he could do.

Penny sighed and told the group.

"Let me talk to him," Amy volunteered.

Leonard was about to say that it was pointless when he saw that there was a change of demeanor from the man towards Amy. He seemed to be friendlier. They talked for a while until Amy gestured them to come close. The man told them to follow him to their seats.

When they were seated, he asked them if they were comfortable and when they said yes, he told them to let him know if they needed his help. Leonard thought the whole words and smiles were addressed solely to Amy. He winked at them ( _or to Amy?_ ) then excused himself.

"Is it just me, or the maître d' was flirting with Amy?" Leonard said quietly to Penny when a waitress gave them the menu.

However, it was heard by Sheldon who quickly shot, "Who's flirting with Amy?"

That got Amy's attention. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Leonard decided to tell them the truth. "I just think that the maître d' was flirting with Amy."

"Hmm, and what makes you think that?" Sheldon asked, he was curiously.

"Well, I mean he was being extra friendly to Amy, he winked at her, he even immediately led us to our seats despite Penny's earlier attempt," Leonard said. He looked at Penny asking for help.

"Relax, Sweetie, Amy probably didn't notice it either. Right, Ames?" Penny said.

Amy thought for a while and shrugged. "No, I didn't."

"See?" Penny said then perusing the menu.

* * *

Sheldon and Amy were just entering their apartment when he said, "Amy, I'm thinking about what happened earlier."

Amy frowned while putting the keys to the bowl on the table.

"You know when the maître d' flirted with you," he added.

"I'm sure he didn't. He was just doing his job."

"That's what I thought too. But since Leonard pointed that out, I'm starting to think that he might be right."

"Huh, but, I'm not Penny," Amy said entering the bedroom.

"Of course, you're not. What's your point?" he said joining her.

"Well, I'm not sure he flirted with me just because of my appearance. In fact, I'm not sure anybody would."

"Why wouldn't they? One look at that lovely posterior of yours and I'm sure _I_ would," Sheldon said taking a long, _really long_ , look at her bottom.

Amy turned her body slightly to look at her backside on the mirror.

"You're right. I shouldn't have worn this skirt," she said flatly.

Sheldon only nodded in agreement.

* * *

They were both already in their pajamas on the bed. They exchanged a goodnight kiss before positioned themselves to sleep.

Amy was starting to turn on her side when Sheldon asked, "Amy, can we snuggle?"

"Really? Are you sure?"

Sheldon nodded. So, Amy moved closer and embraced him. She placed her head on his chest. Sheldon put his hands on Amy's waist. Then, Amy felt one of his hand slowly moved lower and stopped at her bottom, caressing it a little.

Amy looked up to see his face. His eyes were closed, but Amy saw a little smile tug at his lips. Amy thought Sheldon looked so cute. She tried to kiss him but only managed to reach his chin. Sheldon still closed his eyes but his smile grew wider. His hand squeezed her bottom while his lips mumbled 'mine'.

Amy sighed contently and put her head back on his chest.

They woke up in the same position the next morning.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was kinda bored and a little anxious for today's tapping. I can't wait for May 10, but it means that this season will be over and I have to wait months before the next season. And what if that would be the last season. I'm not ready for that.**

 **Anyway, here, have a quick one-shot. Have nothing to do with the previous chapter, just the same concept.**

* * *

"And that is the origin of sandwich," Sheldon explained as he ate his sandwich.

"Are you done?" Howard asked.

"Yes," Sheldon replied.

"Great! Now you can shut up," Howard said.

The other guys snickered.

Sheldon glared at them. Sometimes he wished he could just have lunch with Amy all the time. Amy always appreciated his broad knowledge and knew how and when to give appropriate comments which ended up in enticing discussions. However, as they have agreed, Sheldon would have lunch with the guys. Amy did not want him to be bored with her which he thought did not make sense. He would never get tired of her. She sometimes joined them, but most of the time she preferred to have lunch at her lab or with her collogues to maintain her professional network.

The guys soon engrossed in conversation about the latest Avengers movie until they were interrupted by someone cleared their throat. They paused to look at a woman stood beside their table.

"Excuse me, Doctor Cooper. I'm sorry for interrupting. My name is Lauren Smith, I was at your talk last Tuesday. I think you were brilliant," the woman said. She had dark hair and cute freckles on her face, or so Raj thought.

"Of course, I was," Sheldon replied smugly causing the guys to roll their eyes.

"Would you possibly have any time for me to pick your brain? Maybe have a cup of coffee?" she asked.

"I don't drink coffee," Sheldon replied.

"But you do eat dinner, right?"

"I do."

"Great! How about tonight?" she asked enthusiastically.

"I suppose it would work," Sheldon replied casually.

"Won't you be eating dinner with Amy?" Leonard asked. "Amy is her fiancé," Leonard said to that woman, emphasizing the word fiancé more than necessary. He did not need any recurrence of the whole Ramona thing. "That Sheldon is going to marry."

"Amy told me that she's going to be home late to finish her work," Sheldon replied oblivious to the intention of Leonard's sentences.

"Then it settled. I'll bring it to your place. I have the address," she said cheerily before leaving them.

"Sheldon, we've talked about this. You can't let undergraduates cater you, especially not to your apartment after dark," Leonard said exasperatedly.

"Why not?" Sheldon asked. He thought there was nothing wrong with it. "If she's going to bring me food as a token of appreciation to my brilliant mind, who am I to argue?"

"In that case, you need to tell Amy" Howard said.

"Why should I?" Sheldon asked.

"Trust me, you should," Raj said.

* * *

 _Knock, knock, knock_. "Amy."

 _Knock, knock, knock_. "Amy."

 _Knock, knock, knock_. "Amy."

Amy looked up from her computer to see Sheldon stood in front of her office. He still knocked despite the door was wide open. "Hi, Sheldon!

"Hello. I know you're busy but I came to give you this," Sheldon said as he handed her a tray of food. "I didn't see you at the cafeteria during lunch and I went there a little early and stayed there later than usual so I assume you haven't had lunch."

She smiled at him. "I didn't even realize it's past lunchtime. Thank you very much," she said as she took the tray from him.

"There is something I need to tell you. Well, the guys were all agreed that I have to even though I actually don't."

"Sheldon, what did you do?"

Sheldon annoyed at her instant accusation but decided to let it slide. "An undergraduate student came to me this afternoon and told me that she thought I'm brilliant, which I know I am. Also, she offered to bring me dinner to our apartment tonight."

"Sheldon!" Amy cried. She had heard from the other members of the gang how Sheldon used to 'exploit' undergraduate students who were amazed by him to do his chores and in the end made them think that they had a chance with him even though he was completely unaware of it.

"In my defense, I only allowed it because you were going to work late tonight so I thought why not let her bring me food so I don't have to cook," Sheldon said.

Amy knew that pointing to him that the undergraduate student might have another intention would mostly be pointless, so she tried another strategy. "So, you think it will be better if a woman comes to _our_ apartment after dark while I'm not there? Don't you think people will talk?"

Sheldon suddenly realized. "Oh, you're right. See, if Leonard told me this from the beginning I wouldn't need to rush here," he said. "He really needs to work on his social skill."

Before Amy got the chance to reply, Sheldon added, "Eh, but if I didn't go here you probably will skip lunch and I can't let that happen."

* * *

 **I'm not sure what I wrote and I didn't have the time to reread it, but I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Thank you for reading. Be kind to one another.**


End file.
